


ѕтυииιиg ѕку

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Towers of Smoke and Embers [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Fan Clan(SmokeClan), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kind of plotless fluff, Mention of M/M crush, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: It was hard for them to stay angry at her if the sky was so stunning.





	

Hollowclaw had no problems with Clan life in general. It was nice to see changes to the unchanging pattern that it followed, though. Sooner or later something dangerous was going to happen. Something like a war. Someone could find out that SmokeClan didn't care about many things other would, Hollowclaw's identity being one of them. Then there was the love between Grainpelt and Jaybreeze. It would be called taboo by the other cats.

“Hey, Hollowclaw!” a calico cat greeted them cheerfully, its eyes glittering in the sunlight. They blinked. It was Batstep. Hollowclaw waved a single grey paw at the molly, inviting her to sit down beside them. “Oakpaw has his first crush.”

“That's nice,” they commented, barely interested, yet they added, “Who?” Hollowclaw's grey pelt bristled in the cold air. They remembered how the tabby tomcat had become close friends with another apprentice, Fawnpaw. Of course, this bond blossomed when she - Fawnpaw - was known as Deerpaw. The stars shone brightly overhead.

“Mothpaw,” was the molly's reply.

“Him?” Hollowclaw questioned, turning to face the Batstep. “Odd...” they muttered. He was so demure, it was a wonder how he won the tabby's heart. “The sky looks beautiful,” they commented after a while.

“So it looks like you,” Batstep purred sweetly, licking their face gently. “And it looks stunning.” She watched them in amusement as their face heated up.

“Are you saying-”

“You're my friend.”

“Oh...” Hollowclaw whispered, realizing the molly was joking. “I knew that!” They rose to their paws. They stared upward to the dark blue sky, and it took their breath away in a heartbeat. The sky was alight with stars that glowed silver and amber. “Why is it so beautiful?” They can't stay angry at her now, not as they're staring in this void. Hollowclaw fell down, feeling their fur brush against Batstep's. “Umm... sorry? I think.” They glanced at her.

“Sorry... for making that joke, I guess,” she muttered. “And... thank you for being my friend.”

“No problem,” they replied. “So, did some deity make the sky really pretty at that exact moment, because they knew...” Hollowclaw sighed, then inhaled a breath of cool air to clear their head. They flexed one of their grey paws to groom it carefully, and they fixed their gaze on the Warrior's Den. Without a word, they began to walk towards it, beckoning the molly beside them to follow. They felt tired.

“So... do you want to hunt tomorrow?”

Hollowclaw blinked. “Sure.” They kneaded the moss in their nest, turning in a circle before sitting down. They saw Batstep bedside them in another nest. “Good-night, Batstep.”

Batstep's reply was a purr.


End file.
